


Tonight i wanna cry

by rosalina2124



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Andrew get's sick,will everyone be there for him when he needs them????Alone in this house again tonightI got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wineThere's pictures of you and I on the walls around meThe way that it was and could have been surrounds meI'll never get over you walkin' awayI've never been the kind to ever let my feelings showAnd I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-controlBut I'm just drunk enough to let go of my painTo hell with my pride, let it fall like rainFrom my eyesTonight I want to cry
Kudos: 4





	Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s Carina and I relax. I’m the one I place I don’t want to be,I’m in an exam room,laying on a gurney,flat on my back. I know I need to be here though,I almost passed out on her in the hallway,which is bad,she called a nurse,and they helped me get up and into the room,closing the door behind them. She got my vitals,which weren’t good,I have a rapid heart rate,my temperature is sky high,and I don’t feel good. We’re thinking it’s heat stroke,it’s the hottest day of the year,and I’m working in the ER,without air conditioning,and it’s crowded,all hands on deck. I’ve been ignoring the symptoms,too busy,of course until I couldn’t,when I got dizzy talking to her in the hallway. They’re going to have to get my temp down,meaning cooling blankets,iv fluids,and gastric lavage,not fun,but it has to happen,and I trust her,she’s my sister,and she knows what she’s doing. “Easy And,it’s alright mi amor, I’m about ready to get started alright,this will be uncomfortable and I’m sorry about that,I’ll numb your throat as much as I can and get this tube down there”she murmurs softly,soothing,as she motions to the nurse to get another doctor to help,just in case.

“OK I trust you”I murmur softly as I let her help me sit up a little bit,put some pillows behind me,to have easier access. I let her numb my throat,which sucks,it tastes bad,but before I know it I’m numb,and I can’t feel anything. I see the door open and someone comes in,Jo,she’s OK,I know that she’ll help us out. I hear Carina tell her what’s going on as they get supplies around,then it’s time to take care of everything. I see her take the tube,and I reflexively swallow,knowing what’s coming. “I know And,try to not think about it,only swallow when I tell you”she murmurs as I nod,opening my mouth for her. I let her guide the tube down my throat as I see Jo shine the light so she can see better,then she tells me to swallow and I do. It goes down easier than I thought it would,then Jo hands her the cool saline. They get it into the tube,and get it down,let it sit for a few minutes,then take it back out. They do this for awhile,then I’m done,just like that.

They take it out,then they get me laying down,and get the cooling blanket over me. They get my temp,it’s lower than before,98 now,which means everything is working. If they can keep it down consistently for an hour I should be on the mend,but it may be touch and go for a little while. “Your doing good mi amor,your doing so good,we’re done for now,I’ll just have to keep an eye on your temp,your job is to relax”she murmurs squeezing my hand lightly. I nod,not able to speak because of how numb my throat is. I let them get my vitals one last time,then she dims the lights,to help me relax. Jo leaves,giving us some privacy,then she lays the bed down a bit so I can rest. 

“Close your eyes fratellino ,I’ll be here, I’m not going anywhere”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,comforting,safe. “OK Car,I trust you”I murmur softly as she sits beside me. “You better”she murmurs softly taking my hand in hers. Before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from the days events,knowing that I’m safe and sound,and she’ll make sure I’m taken care of.


End file.
